Tootie (23 years old)
- Young= - Outfits▾= - Peace= - Retro= - ▾= - Formal= - Business= }} }} }} |played by = Daniella Monet |gender = Female |species = Human |age = 23 |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Black |affiliations=Wishful Thinking |siblings = Vicky |parents = Nicky (mother) Unnamed Father (father) |spouses = Timmy Turner (future husband) |children = Tammy Turner (future daughter) Tommy Turner (future son) |loveinterests = Timmy Turner |enemies = Hugh J. Magnate Jr. Vicky |first = Grow Up, Timmy Turner! |played by = Daniella Monet }} Tootie (aged 23) is the live-action version of Tootie, portrayed by Daniella Monet in the television movie A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. She is Timmy's age. Official description Thirteen years ago, Tootie was the adorable, but dorky girl with pointed glasses, pigtails and braces. When she comes back to town, Timmy is surprised to see that Tootie has become totally crush-worthy! Now the tables have turned and it's Timmy's turn to try and win over Tootie's heart. Character Tootie is the younger sister of Vicky, the babysitter of Timmy Turner. Unlike Vicky who hated Timmy, Tootie was madly in love with Timmy, and although he rarely returned her affections, Timmy also sympathized with Tootie for she too was picked on by Vicky. In the story of the movie, Tootie leaves Dimmsdale for an extended period of time, travelling the world and helping helpless creatures, but when she returns she has become an almost entirely different person in terms of looks and personality, with the exception that she still loves Timmy. Description Tootie is seen in a variety of different hair styles and outfits throughout the movie, in contrast to other characters who keep the same attire throughout (with the exception of several gag outfits by Timmy and his parents). She is also seen in her old cartoon appearance, with pigtails and glasses, during flashbacks. Tootie is now considered prettier and "transformed" by her peers. She is also very gymnastic and does stunt moves throughout the movie that impress Timmy. Personality Tootie's main concerns are nature and protecting helpless animals. She is also concerned about the well being of Dimmsdale. Tootie is still infatuated by Timmy, and bits of her old Timmy-loving personality emerge whenever she is around him, although she is no longer nearly as obsessive or hyperactive as she was when she was younger. Background Thirteen years into the future, Tootie is returning home to Dimmsdale after moving away for a long time. However,Tootie isn't the same. She's now a smart and beautiful woman who loves nature and opposes Hugh J. Magnate Jr.'s attempts to tear down the Dimmsdale Dogwood, a tree she used to climb as a kid, and turn the surrounding park into an Oil Well/Hotel. Tootie is still in love with Timmy, and explains to him that she had been absent helping the world and saving animals. After seeing how much Tootie has changed since she was a kid, and witnessing her selfless act defending the city park, Timmy starts to show signs that he is love with Tootie, measured by Cosmo and Wanda on a Love Meter. Timmy at first tries to avoid Tootie so that he doesn't lose his fairies, but she pursues him and convinces him to spend time with her. They go on a date and Timmy insists on just playing with Tootie instead of going on a real date with her. He and Tootie go to dinner together, where Cosmo and Wanda change into human waiters in order to directly disrupt Timmy's dinner with her. They succeed, but Timmy gets angry at them and makes them clean up the mess they made on her. To make up for the bad date, Timmy has Cosmo and Wanda completely restore the Dimmsdale park into a playground that children can use, just like Tootie wished for. While sitting up in the Dimmsdale Dogwood, Timmy nearly kisses Tootie, but another distraction by Wanda (she was crying because "the kiss of true love means no more godchild") causes him to fall out of the tree. Tootie suspects Timmy is avoiding her advances for numerous reasons including he is seeing someone,hiding a secret, or worse,he just got out of a bad relationship,prompting her to yell at him to grow up, afterwhich she storms off. After seeing this Cosmo and Wanda are happy and resume fairy form to try to get Timmy to forget Tootie and do something that they would normally do together, but Timmy feels depressed to do any of that. At this point, Hugh J. Magnate kidnaps Tootie as part of a plan to capture Turner's fairies, by luring her into a net using an Evil Bunny. At the same time, Crocker kidnaps Timmy's fairies, forcing him to go to Magnate's evil lair and rescue them both. While trapped in a spherical cage in Magnate's lair, Tootie sees Timmy's fairies captured and begins to realize what he was hiding. She finds a yo-yo from Timmy's coat pocket, and uses it to escape, but while climbing away she is nearly knocked into a bottomless ballpit during the battle. Timmy swings over and rescues her, but Magnate has nearly sucked the life force out of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and is about to use the last of their energy to blast Timmy away. Left with no other choice, Timmy decides to do what he should have done long ago, confesses his love for Tootie, and shares a long passionate kiss with her. This causes Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to slowly fade away as Timmy is now officially a grown-up, and he is forced to share a hasty goodbye with them. This also causes Magnate to lose all access to the magic since Timmy's fairies are no longer powering up his machine. However, at the end of the movie, while reminiscing about his fairies along with Tootie, Jorgen Von Strangle appears and brings them both before the Fairy Council, where Timmy is allowed a special privilege to keep his fairies, called the "Timmy Turner Loophole", so long as he promises to make wishes only for others and not for his own selfish purposes. Tootie is also allowed to know of the fairies, and she officially meets Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Back at the restored Dimmsdale Park, Timmy and Tootie are about to depart on a worldwide trip to use the fairies' powers for the greater good, under the disguise of a pink van and a business called "Wishful Thinking". Tootie is officially welcomed as a member of the fairy family, and they watch as Poof says his first word, before flying away in the magic van. Trivia *According to the character trivia on the official Nickelodeon website for the movie, Tootie loves animals and being eco-friendly, first developed her crush on Timmy in the fifth grade (though in the movie itself, she says she has loved Timmy since the third grade although the love may not have been fully developed yet at that point), wants to name her children Tammy and Tommy, Vicky is still mean to her, and part of her motive for wanting to stop Magnate from tearing down the Dimmsdale Dogwood tree is because she (or Timmy) carved "Timmy and Tootie Forever" on the side long ago. *Tootie sports several different hairstyles and outfits in the film,which is a contrast to other characters who are normally dressed in the same clothes as the cartoon. *Tootie is the second major role that Daniella Monet plays on a Nickelodeon-channel production. The first is playing the main character Trina Vega on the sitcom Victorious. Ironically, Trina Vega is selfish and vain while Tootie is friendly and sympathetic for everything. See also *Tootie *Daniella Monet *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *Timmy Turner (23 years old) External links *Tootie's profile at Nick.com *Official FOP movie website *Tootie's article on the FOP Movie Wiki References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:One-time characters Category:Adults